


traffic jam time

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [354]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Earth C (Homestuck), Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, They love each other, Traffic jam, Wordcount: 100-500, davekat - Freeform, it’s not that serious though, karkat is just pissed about traffic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Fuck it, we’re gonna be late.” Dave said, groaning. With this rate, they wouldn’t even make it to the meeting until it was over. Fuck Earth C traffic jams. Karkat just rolled his eyes, red irises spinning around in his yellow sclera.“And who’s fucking fault was that?”
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [354]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 21





	traffic jam time

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Svenska available: [dags för trafikstockning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407104) by [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege)



“Fuck it, we’re gonna be late.” Dave said, groaning. With this rate, they wouldn’t even make it to the meeting until it was over. Fuck Earth C traffic jams. Karkat just rolled his eyes, red irises spinning around in his yellow sclera.

“And who’s fucking fault was that?”

“Yours obviously.”

“Ex-fucking-cuse me? My fault? How the hell is this my fault? I was the one that forced you out of bed after you had refused to get up even when I screamed at you. If it weren’t for me you would still be snoozing. And humans are the species that is actually supposed to be diurnal!”

“Yeah, it’s your fault because you didn’t get me up in time. You should have figured that out by now, I need to be woken up at least three hours before I actually get out of bed”

Karkat groaned again.

What the hell did he even see in this obnoxious pale monkey? He guess it was true, you don’t choose your quadrants yourself.

The person behind them decided to honk the car horn, and before even a second had passed, Karkat had weaved down the car window and flipped off the driver behind them. Just because they were a few feet ahead, that didn’t mean they were also stuck. Everyone were affected by the same traffic jam, and honking was not miraculously gonna solve the problem. It just pissed him off.

“Instead of blaming me, the responsible one, think about yourself. Aren’t you god tier? You could just time travel us back so we aren’t late. I can’t do that.”

The human just shrugged.

“Meh.”

“The fuck do you mean by that?”

“Don’t feel like it. Time travel is too much work and I don’t feel like it.”

“That’s it, you’re doing the dishes the rest of the fucking month.”


End file.
